Christmas Story 2013
by JuCaos
Summary: This is my Christmas FanFiction of KHR! This story is full of OOC by the way and there's a reasons why I did it. Might be rushed, and confusing, but do I care? I might clean it up later date though. This is EXTREMELY later after all! Serious/Crackish sh**. Long btw


_Disclaimer: I do not own KHR_

_Rating: T for cussing of G's_

* * *

"Hey Reborn," a brunette said as he sat behind his desk, wistfully spinning his ink pen with his fingers as he finally had no paper works. He looked at the stack of signed papers and grinned slightly, the last one he signed was about Reborn being in charge while he had a 'mission' to do. There was a about sixteen-years old fedora-wearing male before his desk, drinking his dear coffee as the boy was alerted to the name. His black eyes stared into the brunette's eyes, noting the glee in it.

"What is it, Dame-Tsuna? Don't tell me that you have another idea of what to do tomorrow for Christmas Eve," Reborn said it all with baritone voice, smirk gracing his lips. The brunette just grins brightly at him then pulled that last paper he signed. Reborn took the paper that was held out to him and read it. Tsuna pulls out his gloves and quickly pulled them on as he went into his Hyper mode, narrowing missing few bullets as well catching some. Reborn was holding out a green gun, pointing at the space where Tsuna's head was at. Tsuna looks behind him and makes a face. That just adds another bullet-ridden bookcase to Reborn.

"Where the fucking hell you're going? I believe I have a right to know?" Reborn said darkly as sadist gleams flashes through his eyes before tipping his hat down, his dear gun turning into chameleon as it hopped onto the brim of the hat. Tsuna just sighed then sat upright, letting Reborn have the paper. That was a spare since the real one was on the stack.

"Well... I had to visit my family in private. I only want to taste the normalcy for one or two days this time, Reborn and put that damned sniper rifle down, Colonnello. I don't get why you guys like shooting at me in my own office?" Tsuna explained as he could sense another intruder in his office, almost outside. He looks toward to the window as the sky was dark, nearing to it's midnight peak. Tsuna just grinned as he managed to get Bonivo Familiga to make him his own time-travel gun, this time he could adjust the time on how long he would be gone.

"Kora! I heard that you're going to leave? Then who is going to keep track of your destructive guardians?" Said a blonde teenager as he crashed through the window. Tsuna just sighed and decided to repair it later on.

Or make Reborn sign the papers. He glanced at the clock and pulled out his black gun. He checked the chamber, seeing pink bullet in it as he adjusted the time to be gone for about thirty-six hours. He shifted his feet as plastic bag crinkled, alerting Reborn to Tsuna's movement.

"And where did you get your gun from?" Reborn said as he was raking over Tsuna's body with a glare, barely making Tsuna shiver. Tsuna just grinned then grabs the plastic bag with his free hand as he kept his gun in right hand.

"Of course! How can I leave you two in charge of my Familiga without telling you where I'm going, yes? Well, to answer Reborn, This is from Bonivo Familiga and I will be back about noon on Christmas! Ciao!" Tsuna said as Reborn barely managed to recover from his shock about Bonivo weapon as Tsuna just quickly pulled the trigger, aiming at his head as his face was graced by feigned innocence disappeared in pink smoke as Colonnello and Reborn just went dark, their Killer Intent leaking as Reborn finally realized.

He had to sign any papers while he's gone.

"DAME-TSUNA!" Reborn shouted as Colonnello just grinned, clearly knowing what Reborn just thought. The bell tolled, signaling the new day for them both to be in the head position for Tsuna. The silver-haired male runs in to see Reborn pulling the trigger few times at the intruder, making Gokudera run around the mansion in fear. He wondered where did his dear boss go because he was the only one that could soothe the pissed off hitman. Little did he know, his boss was an imp.

A very dangerous imp that only went back into the past for fun and relaxation.

* * *

Four hundred years in past

Tsuna sat upright after he waited for few guards to pass by, his presence hidden. He was in the rose garden as last time during Thanksgiving, though he had landed behind the hedges by the white rose bushes. He had gotten dressed before the patrol had comes by, suited into kids clothing that was normal in the era.

Did I say kid? Oh yeah, just as last time, Tsuna turned into a kid, rendering his adult clothes useless. He had to depended on the ones that he met for kids clothes so he could be properly dressed at last. Well, that day was something, that he had to say. He wondered how certain illusionist fared after that day. Not too well he hoped. He packs his adult clothes into the bag and hides it in the bushes, making sure that no one would see it. He would need it again when he goes back to future. Tsuna quickly slips from the rose garden, running in the dark as he lets his feet lead him to his dear location. He had to get to that room before he could actually start his dear little kid act. He slips up the stairs, thankful for midnight starting mark. He only needed to be back to his future at noon to rejoice Christmas, but now he had to mess up few minds when he is in this place. He turned so many corners, not even caring that he looked lost. He stopped before the door with golden handle on it as he could see a soft glow of candle light from beneath the door. He reaches up and opens it softly, not attracting any sounds at all. He peeked inside, see a blonde scrambling to get the papers signed before he fall asleep. He seemed to be lost in his own world that Tsuna somehow manged to shut the door and stands before the desk. He watches the blonde signed some more papers for about thirty minutes before he decided to snap him out of the trance.

"Uncle Giotto, aren't you supposed to be alert to your own surrounding?"

That got the blonde shrieked a girly one, making Tsuna wince. He now knew where he going his own famous shriek from. The blonde clutched at his heart, panting as his blue eyes took in the brunette before his desk. He could hear his guardians running to his office as brunette just grins at him. Giotto just smiled then pulled the boy from over the desk, his heart slowing down, though jump-started again as the door flew off of its handle and nearly destroyed his window.

"What the fucking hell it's going on!" a certain pink-haired male said as he barged in, gun out. Tsuna just sighed lightly, clinging to Giotto as he just clicks his tongue.

"Uncle Pinkie, why are you still cursing around children?!" Tsuna said as everyone just pushed their way in to see if that specific voice is actually here. Giotto just groaned as he sat back into the chair, letting Tsuna scrambled on his laps and sat happily on it. He didn't expect the boy to remember, though he was glad he did. The platinum blonde approached the desk, handcuff out as Tsuna just show his dear kicked puppy eyes at the blonde before them.

"Uncle Alaude... What did I do to deserve this?" Tsuna said began to tear up as Alaude just puts his handcuff away slowly, stepping back as certain person came up, tick mark on his forehead. Alaude didn't expect to fall for the boy's kicked puppy eyes that fast, and yet, Tsuna seemed to make it happened. He had to do it a few times to make Hibari and sometimes Reborn to do him a favor since he was still the smallest of all of his guardians, even Chrome is bit taller than him. What happened to his growth stunt anyway?

"You.. LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TO USE ME IN YOUR DAMNED ILLUSIONS!" Daemon roared as Tsuna just grins then ran out of the room, side-stepping any guardians that tried to catch him in process. Alaude quickly ran after him, seeing that brunette was already at the end of the hallway.

"What... How..." Lampo said as he watches the kid disappeared as he was looking outside as well. Now Lampo is going to be scarred by second appearance of mischievous impish brunette for long, long time. Giotto just blinks then stood up, going out to the hallway as he lets out a bright smile. Now his dear life can take a interesting time again!

"Wait, Tsuna! Come back here!" Giotto shouted as he began to ran, Alaude gone as Lampo as clutching at his head. The other four was rooted to their spot, staring at each other.

"That brat.." G began to say as Asari just began to laugh happily. The whole mansion began to move with upbeat energy, hearing some oddly familiar laughter somewhere as the maids just tittered with happiness as the butlers just side-stepped out of the way of running group as they had wide grin on their mouth. Tsuna just ran around, maneuvering Giotto, Alaude and Daemon around the place as if he already knew where to go to now as he erupted into the main hall, laughing gleefully. He saw some maids setting down the ornaments on the floor and backs off, Tsuna stopping before it as he opens it.

"Daemon! Don't kill Tsuna!" Giotto shouted as Daemon erupted into the room, seeing the Tsuna was pulling out some light as he was front of the tall fir tree. He stuttered to stop as the maids was helping him unwind the lights. Tsuna just frowns lightly at this then smiled brightly at the nearby maids, making them squeals with glee.

"What... Is going on?" Daemon asked as Tsuna just gave a horrific look to Daemon. Tsuna began to whimpers as he sets the light down then stand before the tree, crawling underneath it as he started to climb the tree from inside. Sure he would get scratches from this, but he didn't mind because Alaude and Giotto came in when he reaches mid-way. The other that was left behind except for Lampo and Knuckle. Lampo just fainted in the office and Knuckle was stuck taking care of the teen brat.

"Eh? Why's there a tree in here?" G asked as Giotto just whacks his friend's head for once, sighing lightly. Giotto seemed to know what is going on with the ornaments at the moment. Alaude just smirks, watching Tsuna clambers up a bit then stop, the tree barely shaking.

"Little Chick, what are you doing up there for?" Alaude asked loudly as Tsuna just pops his head out, wide-ass grin sitting on his lips. Giotto nearly had a heart attack at the moment as G was just shocked. Daemon nearly stumbled over his feet as Asari just laughed joyfully.

"Now, now! Tsuna, come back down here before you get hurt!" Asari yelled as Tsuna just gets into expert position as the maids just looks up at him, worried. But the worries on their faces faded as Tsuna just waves a hands for something.

"Oh, young master want some lights! Let's toss it up to him!" The leader of maids said with cheer in it, clapping her hands as she jumps up and down as the other just giggles, grabbing a knotted end up to Tsuna. He just grabs it from the air and settled back into the tree, unknotting the end then pops back out, needles sticking out of his bushy brown hair as Tsuna clamber to the top. The maids just yanks down some loose length, humming a cheery yules as Giotto just gaped at his little look-alike climbing like a crazy person. Tsuna tied the end to the top as he giggles.

"Missy-chan! You can start now!" Tsuna yelled as the maids just laughed then runs around the tree, letting the light bulbs leaves their hands as Tsuna watches the lights being put on by simple actions. Giotto just groaned. His poor heart cannot take it anymore. So he puts on the gloves and goes into HDWM and propelled himself up into the air, moving toward to Tsuna. Tsuna just watches Giotto comes near then pops back into the tree, laughing being heard from it. Giotto just stops, wondering where the boy goes as Alaude and Daemon just moves closer, trying to find him.

"Christmas!~ Christmas!~ Time for joy and cheer!" Tsuna's sing-song voice said from the tree, G's and Daemon's faces were filled with shock and terrors. It seemed that they forgot about Christmas. G just ran out of the room, yelling about going out to town for some quick shopping as Daemon just disappeared, his face sickly pale as Alaude just hnn'ed, hating the fact that the tree wont show much movement. Next time, he's deciding the tree. And he'll make sure it would betray a single movement if anyone was in there.

"Tsuna, come out, please? I don't want to see you fall," Giotto pleaded, still in the air as he started using soft flames, trying not to make the room hotter as the maids just tittered among themselves. They had rolled some ornaments underneath the tree and a small hand snatches then up. Tsuna had made illusions, realistic ones as they were moving quickly and fast, decorating the tree as Giotto and Alaude was lost on how the heck the boy moved so fast.

"Mah, Mah! Tsuna, how did you make your illusions to be real?" Asari said as Giotto nearly fell out of the sky, litterely as Alaude just looks under the tree, seeing three brunette heads grinning and staring at him with mischievousness looks on them.

"Little Chick. Come out or I'll hand cuff you to death~," Alaude said, predatory grin on his lips. Giotto just lands beside him and saw what Alaude saw. The trio just laughed as Asari joined them. They then saw the heads pops back into the tree, rustling the tree up a bit as they pulled back to watch it shake. Giotto just watches the movement with his eyes, trying to discern where the real one go as the other did the same. Giotto locked on one spot that didn't moved and thought that Tsuna must be there.

"Tsuna, come out or I will get you myself!~" Giotto said cheerfully, his amber eyes showing glint of mischievousness. Alaude looks at Giotto and wondered how did he find him as Asari just laughed, putting both of his hand behind his head. There was a soft giggle from the tree and the tree suddenly stopped. Giotto just propelled himself up to the level with the boy are and reaches into the tree and grabbed the waist from behind.

"Aww! You found me, Uncle Giotto " Tsuna said sadly, letting himself be pulled out of the tree since it was finished of being decorated as the maid just throws up a star. Tsuna just catches it out of nowhere and giggles. "But, up, up! We gotta put on a star!" Tsuna added cheerfully, making Giotto laugh alongside with everyone in the room, spare for Alaude who just smirked. Giotto lifted them up slowly, enjoying the view from below as Tsuna just giggles. Sure he could fly, but he didn't want to burn his hands since he didn't have his gloves with him this time. Giotto maneuvered them closer to the top as Tsuna just reached out, holding the star as he placed it carefully on the tip of the tree.

"There we go! We're done decorating the tree, yes?" Giotto said pulling away as they stayed back a bit, approving the look of the tree. The boy was an expert at this, since there was a bit of pattern there, making it more pretty than he could. Hell, he wouldn't mind adopting the kid. Tsuna just snapped his head, his eyes filled with sweetness.

"Uncle Giotto, I already had a family! My parents only lets me come here if I get back home for Christmas Dinner tomorrow!" Tsuna said as Giotto lowered themselves down. That made Giotto frowns slightly, but his sense told him he was half-lying again. Giotto just decided to let it go since the kid came back, making his life brighter for some reasons. He lets Tsuna as the boy just sat on his butt, picking out the needles in his hair as he pouts at the pile of them in front of him. Giotto just laughed then helped hi, quickly snatching at the green thing leaves as Alaude just stayed away as Asari just comes over and helped a bit. Tsuna just gave up getting any out since the older males slapped his hands away from them as he pouts, almost glaring at the pile as Alaude just breaks out a small smirk. The pile grew until it was big enough to fill a gallon itself.

"Uwa! I can't believe you have so much in your hair, Tsuna!" Asari said, though he was keeping the fact that Tsuna's hair was fluffy and soft, making it more cuter than it should. Giotto agree with that fact as he still had his hand i the hair, ruffling it up even more, making it more wilder as Tsuna lets out a soft giggle at the action. It felt different and ticklish, which makes Tsuna lean into the touch almost like a cat that enjoyed the feeling. Giotto just smirks then glomps him, letting his cape settle around them as the boy lets out a short shriek.

"Mou!" He said, pouting as Alaude just turns and leave the room, leaving Asari alone with the other, Giotto still hiding Tsuna away from Asari. Giotto watches his Cloud leave as Asari did the same, then breaks out in a smile. Asari gets up and dusted himself off then looks down at him.

"I need to sleep and wrap the gifts. It's already two in the morning and Daemon and G already left to do some shopping. I bet you that Tsuna is really tired as well," Asari said as Tsuna was actually struggling to stay awake, yawning cutely as Giotto just chuckled. The maids just nods as they yawned as well. They were only awake to decorate the tree and they bowed deeply to their masters and left, smiles playing on their lips. They were more than capable to protect the mansion themselves anyway. Asari just left the room, yawning loudly as he shuts the door that leads to his side of mansion. Giotto managed to give everyone an equal space of mansion to his guardians and he always had the middle space for himself. Giotto just felt the boy slumps against him and grins slightly. He picks him up as he kept the caps over him, keeping him warm. He moves toward to the other set of the doors, opening it as he lets out a soft yawn. Maybe, today and tomorrow, he would skip paper-works or he would make everyone do it before they gets a chance to play with Tsuna. He looks down at the brown tuft in his arms and smiles faintly. He walks through the doors and shut it, moving deeper into the hallway as he moves up the stairs that was nearby and moved up another set. He kept going up until he reaches the final floor where there was a door at the end of it. It was simple and he didn't mind. He moved toward to it, opening it. It revealed a simple bedroom, a bed before them as the bookcases were on the either side on the wall. He moved toward to the bed and settled the boy underneath the covers. The boy whimpered lightly as he snuggled deeper into bed, trying to get warm as Giotto just takes off his cape, shoes and vest off. He also took off his gloves and moved over to the other side, slipping in from that and moves closer to the middle. The boy felt the warmth entered the bed and immedality went to the warmth, yawning cutely as he just puts his head against the arm. Giotto laughed lightly, pulling the covers over them a bit and decided to sleep at last. Tsuna just smiled faintly, enjoying the small moments like this.

Few hours trickled by, both males resting deeply and they dreamed of sweet things. It was undeniable that they both have extreme sweet tooth themselves as Tsuna began to drool over the sight of strawberry shortcake itself. Giotto woken up few minutes before that, decided that he had rested enough as he looks down at the boy. He could tell that he was dreaming about some kind of food and drool kinda suited him a bit.

"Hey, Tsuna. Want some shortcake?" Giotto whispered, not expecting that result from him. Tsuna just bangs his head into Giotto's face, making Giotto fall back, clutching it lightly as Tsuna just said 'Itai!' a few time while rubbing his head a bit. They then looked at each other, Tsuna wiping away his drool with faint blush. They then broke out into laughter, both falling out of the bed as they clutches their side. They couldn't believe that they just did that in front of them as the door was opened by a maid. She was holding a bag of clothes as Tsuna recognizes it.

"My clothes! Thanks Missy-chan!" Tsuna said, jumping up to his feet as the maid just laughed lightly, letting the boy takes it. He looks around and ran into the set set of door, opening it to reveal a bathroom in it and shuts it. Giotto just blinks then sighed. He waves a hand to get the maid's attention.

"Misa, don't mind him. He's going to be with us until before noon tomorrow. Though mind wrangling something for me? I want to give him a necklace that show that he is under protection of Vongola. I can't bear to let the boy out of my hold either way," Giotto asked as Misa just giggles. She pulled out a small box and brought it over to him, opening it to reveal a small clam-shaped locket inside.

"Talbot told me you might need this. I hope this is what he means by this," she said softly, Giotto smiling lightly. He had already gotten his friends and hsi workers gifts already. It was that Tsuna's visit was unexpected. Giotto smiled then nods as Misa just giggles. "May I wrap it for you then, Master Giotto?"

"I thought I told you that you can call me Giotto, did I?" Giotto groaned as he nods, the maid taking the necklace out of his hand and hiding it somewhere in her outfit again. **(It was like Hibari all over again. I mean,**

**JUST WHERE DID HIS GOD-DAMNED TONFAS COMES FROM ANYWAY?!)**

Misa just giggled then excused herself, leaving the room as Giotto could hear soft singing from the bathroom. Tsuna had a nerve to actually take a warm bath without permission it seems. Giotto gets up and moved over to the door, knocking lightly on it. Giotto heard a light girly scream and sudden splash of water, which made Giotto snickers. Now he was not the only girly screamer in the house anymore.

"MOU! Why did you scare me, Uncle Giotto!" Tsuna's voice said from the bathroom as Giotto just grinned slightly. He opens the door to see a boy in the bathtub, trying to glare at him when he only succeeded in pout like expression. It truly did suited his face as Tsuna just went red. Giotto walks in as he rolled up his sleeves and whistled slightly.

"Well, that was payback for scaring me earlier, Tsunayoshi," Giotto said as Tsuna just pouts even more at him as he reaches for shampoo, but Giotto got to it first. Giotto takes the shampoo bottle from the boy's reach and opened it as Tsuna just crossed his arms. He could take care of his bathing duties himself, thank you very much. Giotto just laughed at the sight of Tsuna's red pout look.

"Well, indulge me this once, Tsuna. I haven't washed anyone's hair in a while," Giotto asked as he sat on his butt, grinning wide that it would break his face in half. Tsuna just huffed just one then nods a bit. He then turns his attention back to the bubbles on the water, popping it as he giggles. it has been a while since he played like this as well. The scent from the bottle finally made it self known in the room as it smelled like honey and strawberry decided to make a child together as Tsuna enjoyed it so much. Giotto smiled at the boy's pleased look when coming to the smell of his own shampoo.

"Neh, Uncle Giotto. Where did you get the shampoo at?" Tsuna asked sweetly. There was no way he was going to leave without that specific information now. That smell just suited him fine as Giotto just laughed. he pours some in his hand as he saw that Tsuna already wetted his hair. He lathered the brown locks up as he stayed silent for few minutes, Tsuna closing his eyes at silent command.

"I made it myself. It's not that hard to when you have tons of honey and strawberries on hand and you're trying to avoid the papers from hell," Giotto explained as Tsuna just laughed Tsuna could understand. Plus if he stock up on those two items, maybe, he would skip papers on the excuse that he was running low on shampoo. "Though I needed some kind of extractor to get the strawberry juice out. I used a simple technique that uses pestle, grinder, and some kind of mesh that allows the juice to get through. For the mesh, I just uses G's clean shirt."

That got a giggle out of Tsuna as Giotto told him of a time that G went on rampage about who freaking stained his good shirt as Giotto was in his office, doing papers as he should be. G, however, sneezed at that moment as he was just returning back to mansion. Tsuna just giggles some more then felt that Giotto removed his hand. Tsuna just grabbed the bucket that he had submerged underwater before and lifted it up with bit of struggle He felt it gets taken out of his hands and few seconds later, water pouring over is head. He just stayed silent, knowing there was some scuds left in his hair as Giotto did the process few more times until he approved that it was all gone. Tsuna just opens his eyes then sneezes.

"Now we should get you out before you actually get cold from taking a bath," Giotto smirks as Tsuna just pouts then looks toward to one of those big fluffy towels. Giotto grabs it as Tsuna just stands, grabbing it as he steps out with barely of a stumble. he wraps it around himself, since it was so big that he covered his head with it as well.

"Pfoo!" Tsuna said as he gives out a big grin, his eyes covered by towel as Giotto just laughed and picked him up, grabbing the bag that was weird in some ways, but he didn't mind. It just means that he was able to travel between Vongola Mansion and where ever his home was. He pulled out some kids clothes as Tsuna just grabs the shirt and boxers first, making such a darn-cute ass face as Giotto just sets him on the bed with the clothes and left to get dressed as well. For once, he only had to dress casual at last and there was no meeting today or tomorrow after all!

I mean, IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Tsuna watches his ancestor leave the room with some clothes and into the bathroom, possibly to get ready for the day as Tsuna took the chance to get dressed. When he changed into kids clothes before, he noticed that his scars from the era he's from came along this time. Tsuna mentally cursed since his body had few bullet holes and quite few of thin long scratches from the times he had gotten himself kidnapped. What a fucking great moments those were. He yanked on the shirt hastily and pulled on his boxers. He pulled out a black shorts that ended up around his short and puts them on. He decided to put on a white pair of socks and tied up the bag, double knotting it as he sat on the edge, trying to dry his hair.

"Here, let me help you with that, Tsuna," Giotto's voice said as Tsuna just lets out a yelp. Giotto chuckled as he reaches for the towel and moved it with such precision as Tsuna's hair was so similar to his. He knew how fluffy it would be after drying process and pulled the towel away, blinking. The brown tuft somehow managed to control itself and it settled into similar hairstyle as his. Tsuna touches his hair then messes it up a bit, making it sticking all over. He didn't like styling it and likes it natural. Plus the smell? Oh glorious.

"There! Uncle Giotto, when am I going to eat?" Tsuna asked, looking up at the blonde male as he chuckled looking at the time alongside with Tsuna. Tsuna only saw that he only have twenty-nine hours to spend. Giotto frowns at the countdown as Tsuna just smiled brightly. "We have more than a day to spend together, Uncle! But do understand if I do disappeared an hour before Christmas dinner. It only took me an hour to get home, that's all."

Giotto's blue eyes looks at him then smiled warmly at him. he pets the head, taming it down a bit then picked the boy up. "Okay, at the least. Let's go spend your stay here to the limit!" Giotto said as he laughed childishly as Tsuna just blinks then breaks out a bright smile. Giotto thought he was going to turn blind from that. He just laughed again and finally left the room, heading down the stairs as he went to the ground floor. he was greeted by loud cheer from unexpected visitors that he swore would not come until tomorrow. There stood a green-haired female with orange pacifier around her neck with another red-haired male by her, hat covering his eyes.

"Oh, Cazzo." Giotto only muttered as Tsuna just freed himself and kicked Giotto in the shin. Giotto quickly collapsed and clutched at his shin. He wondered how strong the boy is, because he nearly broke his dear bones! Tsuna just glared at him then spoke in very fluent Italian.

"_I thought I told you why not to curse, even I said them to Uncle G, Uncle Giotto! And be happy that I held back!~_" Tsuna said as he wagged the finger at him as Giotto just looked horrified at him. The boy was holding back? Oh shit. He's could tell that someone was so going to enjoy finding this fact out. The female from before have swept the boy up into her arms, cheering gleefully about the cute brunette boy. Tsuna looks over his shoulder as she winked at him then chuckled lightly. It seemed that they could act that they were family.

"Oh, my dear little nephew! How are you? I thought you would be with your mamma?" she said as Tsuna just left himself just hugged by her, laughing cutely as he hugs her back, completely shocking Giotto "Aunt Sepira! Mamma said that she would let me come here as long I get back home tomorrow before dinner!" Tsuna replied, Sepira hugging him tightly then sets the boy on the ground, pulling out a small gift bag for him. Tsuna accepts it with a wary glance at her as she nods. She leans in and makes her voice extremely soft that only he could hear what she had to say.

'_It's a pleasure to have you with us, Vongola Decimo. Make sure you give that to Yuni when you go back?_' was what she said as Tsuna just nods and gave her bright smile. "Hai! I'll make sure that Yuni-nee gets it as well!" He said cheerfully as Sepira just laughed, hugging her once more again as the male beside Sepira collapsed onto his butt.

"Gi-GIOTTO! IS that your child?" the male said as Tsuna just looked over his 'aunt' shoulder as Sepira just smirked. She knew what coming after all.

"Uncle Giotto is not my father. I'm not even that close related to him at all," Tsuna deadpanned as Sepira just hanged her head back, laughing. She loved Tsuna's acting as Giotto just groaned. He didn't caught the double meaning behind the words as Sepira did. "Oh, Cozart. This is Tsunayoshi! He's my little sister newly adopted son! I know you have yet to meet her, but you will never in your lifetime. Sorry, but I saw!~" Sepira said, as Tsuna just lets himself be picked up by her and moved into the dining room where they could hear famous guardian cursing about the shopping. She lets Tsuna down as he slips in, moving directly toward to the chair where G was cursing. It was a shame that Knuckle wasn't here, because there was quite a few that related to God as well. He pulled his leg back and aim it properly before he shrieked at the top of his lungs.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO CURSE AROUND KIDS, UNCLE TAKO-HEAD!" A kick to the shin made G face-plants into his breakfast as the boy just ran from him. He, knowingly, made G to be pissed off as Giotto just erupted at the forbidden words being shrieked. Sepira just pulled the boy close to him, gift bag in his hand as Cozart followed after Giotto, his shoulder shaking as if he was trying to hold back laughter. G pulled his head back as his face turned red. Completely red. "Uh, oh. Here Auntie! I gotta hide!" Tsuna added as he gave her the gift which she took and lets him run. "HIEEEEE! UNCLE ALAUDE HELP ME! UNCLE TAKO-HEAD IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Tsuna shouted at the top of his lungs, already running out of the room as G just runs after him, yelling profanities at the boy.

"Oh... So that was the boy you told me about that dropped by last month, Giotto?" Cozart asked as he just watches the boy run like there was a murderer on his heels. Well, technically there was one, but the boy was more dangerous. Way more dangerous. Who have guts to insult G like that?

"Oh yeah. He was the one that made that illusions at the time. I remember what it was about now!~" Giotto said, rubbing his head as they heard a dark chuckling from behind.

"Nfufufufu, Giotto. Do not bring that up ever again," Daemon said darkly as he had a blonde female on his arms, whom waved at Giotto.

"The boy might do it again... Hello Elena! How are you on this fine day?" Giotto said as the said woman just giggled.

"So where the boy?" she asked as she looked around. The other set of the door in the dining room burst open, revealing a running tuft brown of hair toward to the other end of the room where there was another set of the doors being opened. Tsuna took the chance as G barged into, his tattoo no longer being see-able. They were the only ones int he room as G just runs after the boy as Alaude runs after him, smirks on his face.

"Being chased by G, I guess," Cozart answered as he scratched the back of his head as Elena just stared at the door where Tsuna had gone through.

"Gio-" she began to say as Giotto cuts cuts her off with a wave of hand.

"He's not my son. He was the boy that crashed Thanksgiving dinner last month. And he's crashing Christmas Eve tonight as well. He'll be here tomorrow morning, but Sepira might need to take him back home?" Giotto explained as Sepira just nods. Now she was making cover for him at last. She knew who he is from her visions and she enjoyed watching him scream at the top of the lungs. All of the sudden there was a crash as Tsuna just erupted the doors he had escaped to and runs up toward to Giotto. He jumped and clung to dear blonde as if his dear life was on line. Tsuna just didn't cry, no, he was grinning brightly as if he was enjoying the chase.

"Oh boy... I feel bad for your little sister, Sepira. If Tsuna enjoyed this, then..." Cozart began to say as Sepira just grins brightly at that.

"That's why he's a natural with your guardians, Giotto ~" She said cheerfully as G just comes back into the room, limping as Alaude was right behind. He looks over where Giotto and walked over to him, only allowing people to be crowing a bit as he just points at the child.

"He... tipped over a bookshelf with one hand," Aluade only had to say as Tsuna makes a cute face. Of course he could do that, if it means to slow G down since he was within five meters range of his. Sepira just covered her mouth to hold in a chuckle. Cozart just gaped at Tsuna as Giotto paled at the news. "How bad?" Giotto asked as Alaude just smirks. "There was cracks in the wall last time I look."

Sepira just breaks out laughing as Daemon did the same, clutching to his side as Giotto kept a tight hold on Tsuna. Now that was not nice of you Tsuna, what are you going to do?

"Uncle Giotto, sorry to increase your paper works!~" Tsuna said cheerfully as Giotto just looked down at him as if he met someone that is more eviler than the said items. Tsuna just giggles then hugs him again clinging to him as Elena just melted at the sight. If weren't for clearing up from before, she would have thought they were father/son. Giotto just groaned lightly then moved over to the table slowly, G trying to hold in a snicker as he saw his dear friend's face. Who would have known, that the boy would case so much amusement for everyone in the mansion, the workers specifically.

"Young masters and ladies, what would you like to eat breakfast today?" Misa said, arriving again as Tsuna just brightens up at the word breakfast. He was still stuck in Giotto's arms, since Giotto decided that the boy won't cause much accidents if he do this.

"Strawberry shortcake?" Tsuna asked as Giotto just glanced at him. He had known that there was one last slice of that specific dessert left as Tsuna just looks at him. Tsuna had known of this, since there was a record of small brunette boy finally managed to defeat the famous Primo in the battle for one slice of cake. Reborn and Tsuna had a laugh after that, but Tsuna knew it had to be him. He loves cake more than anyone. Even Fuuta had announced that Giotto and he was tied first place for extreme sweet tooth.

"Mine," Tsuna started the battle as he held the stare, his eyes flickering orange and Giotto's does the same. Daemon had promptly decided to sit across from them with Elena by him, sipping his tea as Alaude leans against the wall. No one dared to steal the last piece from Giotto. Cozart sputters out some tea he was dirnking at the moment since he saw the orange eyes as Sepira just hummed. She had to see this one.

"Mine," Giotto growled back as Misa just stepped back, deciding to bring out the slice for them as she like to provoke them. Tsuna just ignored everyone in the room as Tsuna just remained impassive. Giotto just do the same, breathing slowly in and out. They were having a stare-down until Misa comes back out with the slice of cake as G just looks at her.

"Misa, I never thought you would have mean streak in you!" G said as Tsuna could smell strawberry scent from anywhere. Giotto did the same as they snapped to see Misa holding up one fork and a plate of cake.

"MINE!" They both roared as Tsuna managed to slip out and runs straight up to her as Giotto had to scrambled out of the chair Misa knew that Tsuna was going to lead him on the chase all over again as she gave him the plate and fork and opened the door for him as Sepira just jumped up and runs after them as Cozart did the same.

"Daemon, go after them! Just keep watching them and replay the memory for us?" Elena asked as she made the others stayed in the room, patting her dear lover's arm as he just nods, grinning as he poofed in mist. G just hummed then sat back, Alaude barely suppressing a smirk. The boy had caused another chaos once more again, this time with simple request for cake. **(Oh god. I can't stop laughing at this!)**

Meanwhile, Tsuna was leading Giotto on the merry chase as the butlers and maids gets out of the way as Tsuna just grabbed the first bite of the cake and hummed loudly. "Yummy!~ I knew you would get the best cake, Uncle Giotto!" That prompted Giotto to even run even more faster after the boy, but the boy managed to even out-run him. Cozart just gave up mid-way as Sepira just giggled, running at the same pace as Giotto. She had went through rigorous training to make sure her family was safe and safe they shall be. Cozart looked up and saw some kind of colored mist speeding in the air, following the group.

'You go, Daemon. We need to find out who win this battle!' Cozart thought nicely then asked the nearby maid to lead him back tot he dining room where the others are. She nodded and lead him, giggling lightly.

Daemon, on other hand, was laughing so hard in his mind that he couldn't bear to loose his sight on them now. He was clutching on this side, not believing the Giotto had not calculated the damages that he had created somehow by doing this. Tsuna had taken few more bites, humming loudly as he just lead the group on a simple merry chase. he seemed to know where to go because they arrived at the garden that was in the middle of the garden. Sepira just giggles lightly as Daemon just floated high enough as he could watch Giotto and Tsuna run in the maze.

Yeah, the garden had a maze you see? Sepira had stopped just outside of the entrance as she knew that Daemon would watch them from above. "Daemon, thank you for being out source of this amusement!" Sepira said happily as Daemon just chuckled lightly. Oh, this was good material to embarrass his dear Vongola boss. Giotto lost tail of Tsuna as Tsuna just went toward to the center where there was a chair and table where he could eat in peace. Tsuna appeared there and sat on the chair wolfing down the cake as he looked up and waved at the floating mist. Daemon waved back, floating down to be with him as Tsuna just hummed lightly. He had cleared off the cake off the plate and left no crumbs behind.

Not a single dust of cake remained.

"Neh, let's watch his reaction to this?" Tsuna whispered, trying not to alert Giotto to is position. Daemon just breaks out into a mean grin and pulled the boy into his arms and stepped back, casting illusions around them as Tsuna did the same. Tsuna just stayed silent, though he giggled loudly to make Giotto move toward to general direction of where he was.

Few minutes later, Giotto erupted into the clearing, panting as he was sweaty. The boy had managed to give him a work out as he wasn't not even tired. Giotto scanned over the area with flashing orange eyes as it settled at the sight of clean plate and fork. He approached it slowly as if he saw the most murderous scene of his dear loved one as he collapsed onto his knees.

"WHY!" Giotto yelled at the top of the lungs as Tsuna had to teleport Daemon and him out of the clearing and into the dining room where they broke out into a laughter, clutching his sides. The group in the room blinked, trying to figure out why did Giotto screamed 'Why' but when she saw the frosting on the boy's face, one-by-one, they broke out into laughter that nearly killed them. Sepira was with them as well, laughing as well. Fifteen minutes later, Giotto comes in as Knuckle was carrying him by shoulder. Knuckle just shakes his, chuckling lightly as Tsuna was just laying on his back, thankful for time because when Giotto lifted his head to see him, he jumped at him and began to tickle him for revenge.

"St-STOP!" Tsuna pleaded, laughing as Giotto just smirked evilly as he got to do his revenge on Tsuna Daemon was back with his lover as Sepira and Cozart just smirked at the sight. Few hours had passed since breakfast happened and Giotto was the only person that had not eaten. However, he ingored the gnawing feeling in his stomach in forgo to get Tsuna back. he kept tickling him, Tsuna's eyes springing out tears as his was trying to get his breath. Few seconds later, he relented, giving Tsuna a breather as he wiped away the tears.

"Now, do not eat anymore of my cakes. If you do, I might just do that same to do you again," Giotto threatened weakly, knowing he couldn't do much with illusionist child before him as Tsuna just laughed again. "Giotto-ojii! You just thought I could just do illusions?" Tsuna said cheerfully as Sepira mouthed Earth Flames. Finally Tsuna could use that at last because well.

It's freaking funny to watch his chosen targets floats in the air.

Sepira just smiled as Tsuna caught the words she been trying to convey. The sooner that the boy expose the fact that he could control Earth flames, Cozart would be more protective over him. She, herself, was the most protective over him, not caring if Giotto says that he was the strongest, there was no way he would stop a rampaging female. Giotto just stared dumbly at the boy as Tsuna just sighed as Sepira just clutches at the side of table.

"Well! OFF TO SPACE WE GO!" Tsuna said cheerfully, bringing up his hands as earth flames erupted out of it, using gravity factor as Sepira was spared the surprise as Tsuna sat upright as the others was in the air, shocked to nothingness Cozart snapped out of it first and used his flames at last to repel the spell on him, floating down beside Tsuna as he just stared down at him.

"How the hell you get Earth flames? And how did you managed to control your flames like that?" Cozart asked silently as Giotto just stay floating in the air, G keeping silent as Daemon couldn't poof back down to the ground easily as Sepira just hummed. She pulled out a small bracelet that held a rainbow and pairs of wings as few of the trinket. "Tsunayoshi, come here. I want to give you something!" Sepira stopped the boy from answering anything as he ran over to her, noting the bracelet. He had heard rumors of it. The rumor was that on the Christmas Eve, a brunette child was given a protection of Trinisette in amount of two days. He looks up her, making sure if she was serious about this as she nodded. He held out his wrist and she puts it on, making Giotto gasp as Cozart just gaped at her. That bracelet was one of the agreement that she had given permission for the boy to be part in any kind of issues related to Trinisette. She was the leader of the trio, no matter what you say.

"What are you going, Sepira?! Are you sure about this?!" Giotto shouted as Tsuna just waved a hand down, bringing everyone down tot the floor softly as Tsuna appeared to be in deep though. Cozart walked up to be by him, not noticing that the boy was mouthing in Japanese to Sepira who was lip-reading it. She sighed then ruffles his hair a bit, leaning in as she whispered at the soft tone that Cozart.

"The curse in the future. It will help us find you."

Tsuna just blinks and sighed. He had vital part and yet it was a minor detail. Not that he would mind about that for now. He just pushed it out of his mind for later inspection. Sepira just grinned and pull the boy up, letting Tsuna play with the bracelet as he giggles. To the others, it just seemed that Tsuna didn't know the importance it held. Giotto lets out a soft breath as Cozart just smiled weakly. The others was left out in tensed atmosphere until Tsuna just break it again with a soft giggle.

"Uncle Giotto, you know you put in more cracks in the mansion again, ne?" Tsuna asked as Giotto just went pale. Completely pale at the though of more paperwork. Sepira enjoying the fact that Tsuna would diffuse the situation like that for her as he looked toward to general are from the kitchen were and he could smell lunch being made.

"Whoopa! Twenty-four hours left for me!" Tsuna said, looking at the clock nearby. Giotto did the same and nearly face-plant himself onto the table. He groaned as he realized that the boy would take up so much time of his work time as Cozart just coughed a bit. "I'll take care of him. Sepira wants you help you with papers today it seems," Cozart said as Sepira just nods as Giotto just looked at her with pleading look. He just jumped up with glee as Cozart takes the boy into his arms, letting Tsuna study him up close. He does reminded him of Enma after all. Giotto just promptly dragged Sepira off as she waved at Tsuna and Cozart, who decided to roam the mansion for a while with Tsuna in his arms. The others was promptly shocked as they watches three heads of the family just leave the room, one with the child they wanted to spend time with.

"What... Just happened?" G just had to say as everyone just erupted into action, trying to find Cozart and few went off to make sure that Giotto is doing his work.

Cozart managed to loose them in the deep maze of the mansion, sometimes taking deep coriander as Tsuna just points the way sometimes. It helped that he somehow knew where to go because they reached the stair to bellfrey. Cozart just went up the stairs as Tsuna just giggles, enjoying the breeze of the nature. When he reached the landing, He sets Tsuna down as Tsuna clings tot he railing, looking outside. Cozart just studied the boy for a bit, watching the pure innocence and mischievousness. He was trying to find why Sepira gave him her protection and permission to interfere at last.

"Uncle Cozart. If you have a question, you can ask me!" Tsuna' voice cuts through his mind. Cozart looked down at the boy, his eyes flicking between orange and brown as he was taken back by the fact that the boy had read his mind. "You're easy to read, but Uncle Giotto's is more easier! Only Aunt Sepira's is the only one I have not been able to read..." Tsuna said smiling softly as he crouches. He had to keep his mind-reading ability down. Well more like face-reading skill.

"Uh. Then. Do you know why she gave you the bracelet?" Cozart asked as he knelt by him, messing up his hair a bit. Tsuna just looked up at him innocently then smiled softly at him. "Because she cares for me, that's why," was the answer that came out Tsuna's mouth. Cozart was taken back by it and smiled faintly at that. The boy was entering his heart at neck-breaking speed and sighed lightly. Somehow, Tsuna having Earth Flames was a bonus to him since he was either going to be captured him either way.

"Okay, I guess I should give you my gift early then. It's kind of spur of moment thing I guess," Cozart said as he took off his hat and puts it on the brown tuft of hair, messing it up as Tsuna makes some cute noise of trying to stop him from picking on him. Cozart pulled out a small trinket out of his shirt pocket. He always brought it with him for some reasons and he was rather protective over it. It was small globe that represent Earth somehow as it was a pin in a way. He lifted the boy up and settled him on the railing. He puts the pin on the shirt and pats on it, then takes his hat off as Tsuna just balanced himself. he looked down at the pin. He touches it, playing with it a bit as he studied it close up. It was Earth Globe described in Shimon history book that Enma lent him once. Enma had been looking all over for it somehow, saying that it's very dangerous artifact.

"Uncle Cozart? Are you sure about this?" he asked softly, knowing it was very precious. Cozart just laughed then mess up the bird's nest of the boy's. That made the boy to fall backward, his hands immedality reaching to the railing as he flips backward with his arms out of the socket joints. "Itai!~" Tsuna said softly, gritting his teeth as Cozart quickly grabbed the boy's wrist. He was surprised by his quick reflexes but he was more surprised by the fact that he had huge tolerance for pain. He just pulled the boy up and settled him on the floor, panting as he had to use bit of earth power to negate the gravity pull on the boy. The boy just winces then looks at Cozart.

"Just pop my shoulders back in. I'll be fine..." Tsuna mutters, begging him to do what he says. He had to heal himself fast before Giotto goes raging. Giotto on other hand had his dear little sense going haywire as Sepira just clutches at his wrist, pulling him back into the office as G was blocking his way. "Giotto. He's fine. He's with Cozart," Sepira said calmly as G blinks then winces. If she said Cozart then Tsuna must be in trouble. Again. G just sighed then looks at Giotto's face, which was full of worries. "Calm down Gio. She's right. Cozart is with him, okay?" G said, trying to soothe his friend as Giotto just looks at him then sighed. He retreated back to the desk then looked at the papers before him, thankful that it was the last stack. Sepira just nods and return to her stack, humming lightly.

Meanwhile, Cozart was negotiating whether he should do as the boy says or take him to Knuckle. However he choose the former, because he somehow feared that Giotto would come raging high and low when his dear crasher is hurt. "F-Fine. Just don't alert anyone, okay?" He said as Tsuna just nods, getting comfy as he takes in deep breaths. Cozart just pops in the right shoulder in first as the boy bit back on the yelp of pain. Tsuna moved it a bit, cursing the ache as Cozart went over to the other side and did the same. He shivers at the popping sounds, letting the boy work his magic as he watches Tsuna rolls them in arithmetic motion.

"Ah... Cazzo," Tsuna mutters, making Cozart blinks then fall back into laughter clutching at his sides. He could not believe that Tsuna just cursed! Tsuna just glared at him then smiled softly. He holds up his hand and yellow sparkling flames come out. He puts his right hand on his left shoulder, soft moan escaping his lips. Cozart heard the moan and sat upright, watching the boy using Sun flames. He smacks himself on the forehead! "Just who are you?" He asked as Tsuna switched to left hand on his right shoulder, getting his color back. Cozart decided to wait for the boy's answer then was rewarded with a bright smile of his.

"I'm just Tsunayoshi, nephew of Sepira Golgi Nero. I'm just a boy with adopted family, Uncle Cozart. Why are you freaking out over me using the same magic as Auntie?" he asked honestly as Cozart just flayed back, laughing at the top of his lungs. The boy was surprising him to no ends. Tsuna, on other hand, was happy that Cozart does not have Hyper Intuition. He just pulled himself to his feet, groaning lightly as he looked down the stairs. "I wonder if we just float down the way?" Tsuna mumbles to himself as Cozart just gets up, messing up the hair again as he fixes his hat.

"I doubt that because it exhaust us, okay?" Cozart said chiding the child as Tsuna just giggles. He lets himself get picked up by his 'uncle' and lead down the stairs. Tsuna's stomach growled, which made the boy blush in return. Cozart just laughed joyfully, alerting Giotto and Sepira to time. They looked outside and they suddenly felt hungry. Giotto gets up after finishing the papers he had just received and moved out of the room before he gets sucked into the paper hell again. Sepira just laughed lightly, following him as Cozart emerged from the wall as Giotto nearly had a heart attack.

"Oh, Dio! Stop appearing like ghosts both of you! I swear one day you are going to be death of me one day!" Giotto muttered as Tsuna giggles. Sepira just giggles as well, moving to join Cozart as she saw the pin on the boy's shirt. She quickly glances at Cozart who just looks away innocently. "Now are you sure about this, Cozart? You're rather fond of it after all," she asked, making it more like a command that he had to answer her. Well, the woman is scary when not getting her way. Giotto blinks and moved closer, seeing globe pin on the boy's shirt. Ah hell. Now, he is so going to be most-protected boy in the universe. And that didn't count Giotto's want to give him mark of Vongola. It would only means one thing.

The boy is very special.

"Now. Why his stomach is rumbling then, Cozart? Aren't you supposed to be in charge of him and his well-being as of Shimon?" she chided at the said person, making Tsuna claps his hands together happily. They looked like family together that Giotto just want and picked the boy up and places him on his shoulder. Tsuna's face flashed a bit of pain, but it was too quick that Sepira thought it was her imagination Cozart just saw it and turned around, knowing his way from the office to the dining room. He whistled softly, thinking rather deeply about the future now. "Uncle Giotto, let go eat! I know I made you miss breakfast!~" Tsuna said, his hands grabbing hold on the blonde hair beneath it. Giotto just laughed and tickled the boy's feet, which made Tsuna squirms a bit. "I won't eat your shortcake if that what you're worried about. Though I can't say for chocolate fudge cake that is just out of the oven now..."

That got Giotto running down the hall as Cozart and Sepira was left behind. They blinks then laughed happily. This was something after all. Have two cake-lovers? Oh boy. Vongola is so going to enjoy this moment while it lasted. They just ran after them, though casually since they weren't on high-spirited chase this time. They reached the room within enough of time before everyone has arrived. G and Asari was arguing, though more like one-sided, as Daemon and Alaude was having a stare-down. Knuckle and Lampo was the only ones that was conversing safely, something about flower meanings and fighting going on. Tsuna just looked at the feast on the table though, trying to control his drool as Giotto just managed to keep himself crisp as he gave off a warm smile. Elena was the first that saw them coming and moved over to meet them.

"Oh! Finally you guys comes back out! You been hiding for a while, haven't you little Tuna?" she said as Tsuna just groaned at his newly created nickname. He had that for a while from his father and Sepira just laughed. Cozart lifted the boy off of Giotto's shoulders, this time his hands were on the waist. Tsuna was thankful since he hadn't fully recovered from small 'scuffle' as he was placed on the floor. Tsuna just looked around and saw a chair with something piled on top of it, something for kid. He moved over to it and sat in it, his seat between two empty chair, which was taken by Cozart and Sepira. Giotto lost the race to it and sighed as G just laughed. Tsuna was sitting across from Asari as Giotto took the head chair, letting Tsuna look around a bit as he smiled brightly at Elena who was just sitting down.

"Hai! Though Uncle Cozart would not let me slip out of his sight..." Tsuna pouted, making Cozart thumb at him, facing Giotto as Sepira just covered her mouth to hold in a giggles. "I had to use my Earth Flames to keep him in one spot otherwise he would disappear out of nowhere!" He said half-lying as Giotto just groaned. Tsuna seemed to got into trouble as his sense died a while back about thirty minutes ago. Giotto just looks at Tsuna, his eyes flashing gold a bit as he saw the Sun flames encircling the boy's shoulder. he would have known if Knuckle healed him, but this time.

Tsuna seemed to be full of wonder.

"Okay, who got injured? Don't lie, since I could tell who's lying now," Giotto said to the duo that got caught in act. Tsuna smiled warily as Cozart just grinned shyly. They weren't going to spill anything that easily, Tsuna more impossible than Cozart. Plus, if Cozart spill, Tsuna would kick him in shin to shut him up.

Which he did few minutes later.

"OOF! You weren't lying about boy being hard-kicker, G!" Cozart said as he nearly face-plant himself into mashed potato, clutching at his shin. G broke out into another laughter as Asari just joined. Knuckle offered his flames to recover as Cozart kindly refused it, Tsuna popping underneath the table and prodded at the kick site. That got another jump from Cozart, which made the boy wince. "Oopsie! Didn't held back much..." Tsuna said softly, G falling out of the chair as Giotto just looks under the table seeing Tsuna poking at the bruising skin.

"Think you could survive without medical care from Knuckle, Cozart?" Giotto said as he pops back up, Sepira popping her head down as Tsuna just nodded. His back was facing toward to G and he brought his hands before him, Sun flames activating. Cozart felt Tsuna's flames working on him and smiled warmly at him, pulling down his hat some more.

"Nah. I already got someone doing it," Cozart said as Giotto just blinks then pops back down, watching Tsuna focusing on the healing process. Knuckle did the same, his eyes widening at the sight of Sun Flames.

"THAT IS EXTREME! Tsuna, where did you learn how to control your flames?" Knuckle asked as G moved under the table, surprised to see Tsuna's using another flame. Tsuna just ignored the question and pulled back when he was sure that he did everything he could now. "Uncle Cozart, you might feel dull ache here, but this is the best I could do at the moment..." Tsuna said, looking around him and nearly let out a girly shriek of his own. G, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo was surrounding him as Giotto just pulled back out to see Cozart's smile on his face.

"I'll take that advice anytime, Tsuna! Now let us pray for good luck on our meal!" Cozart said as the adults under the table just bumped their heads at that as Tsuna clambered out from underneath and sat in his spot, clasping his hands as he watches the guardians mumbles about headache later on. Tsuna just mutters his own prayer and said his Japanese thanks for food. he looked the silverware. Even to this day, he was not even closed to using forks and knifes that well as he just pouts slightly.

"Here, chopsticks for you. Your mother told me you're not used to fork and knife yet. Let me cut the meat into bite-size for you and you would have your way with them, okay?" Sepira said softly, holding out chopsticks that Tsuna just gladly accept with a warm smile, much to Asari's happiness. "Hahahah! So you do prefer chopsticks over silverware? Same here!" Asari said cheerfully as Tsuna just blinks then gave the guardians one of his full-blown smile, nearly blinding them as Giotto just grabbed a hat from nowhere and blocked the smile. Cozart and Sepira just smiled as Cozart just pulled down his hat as Sepira focused on her food. It was a success for three of them, because everyone, and that even includes Alaude and Daemon, was knocked out spare for four people still blinking and eating. Tsuna lets his meat gets cut as he blinks, tilting his head on how did he made G nosebleed.

"Well! I guess we're done here?" Giotto said, clapping his hands as he stared down pitifully at his dear friends ont he floor. He didn't expected Tsuna to put his guardians out of commission for a while with just a smile of his. Hell, he wondered if he could bring the boy into one of the meeting with people he don't like and let him do his work.

That would probably do him a good load of shit.

"Un! Let's go look at the tree! I wanna see it in daylight!" Tsuna said happily, smiling softly at them as he controlled the brightness of his smile. He had used one hundred percent on Giotto's friends without any regrets doing so. Giotto had a feeling about that and shivered. If the boy had mastered the controlling of his dear smiles, he was thankful that he was not in trouble this time. He nodded as Sepira just picked the boy up and carried him in her arms as Giotto and Cozart walk side-by-side with each other. Sepira hung back a bit, knowing that Tsuna would just guide them anyway.

"Well?" she asked softly as Tsuna narrows his eyes a bit, his doe-like seeming to be marred with something. Sepira walked slowly, humming the Trinisette song softly as Tsuna unknowingly hummed along. Yuni had sung that song so many times around him that he began to join her whenever he could as well does Byakuran. Giotto heard the familiar song and looked over his shoulder, looking at Tsuna and Sepira humming a song. He decided to let them be since Tsuna seemed to be lulled to sleep by it as Tsuna just yawned. Tsuna looked up at her and smiled faintly, tilting his head.

"Let me sing it out loud?" Tsuna asked softly, gaining a nod from her as she smiled faintly as they was nearing the room where the tree is at.

_"The Sea knows no bounds._

_The Clam passes down its form from Generation to Generation._

_The Rainbow appears from time to time before fading away."_

"Never thought the boy knew the song so well,' Cozart said as Sepira just cradled the sleeping boy in her arms. She smiled faintly then went over to the couch in the room where the Christmas tree was at. She settled him on it and stroke his hair a bit. "But did you teach him that song, either of you?" Cozart asked, looking down at him then smiled faintly. Giotto was gaping, which means no as Sepira just whistled innocently. They both made a point of staring at her until she gives in, which was few minutes later.

"He made it up himself he said, until I told him it was an old song. He was rather surprised, but he listened to the true meaning behind it. Trust it was hard enough with omerta and Bermuda over my should making sure I don't pull him in. He had different fate than ours after all," Sepira said softly, giggling lightly. She had to make sure she didn't trigger Giotto's little sense. Plus she was half-lying. She did visited him in spirit form, though he was about three at the time. Still, another half-lie that made Giotto frown. Someone or some people sure been holding back truth. He sighed,b owing his head. If they can do it in roundabout ways, then he would have no choice but let them be. Misa comes in with a soft knock and went over to Giotto, holding up a wrapped gift to him.

"Here, Master Giotto. Here's the gift you had me to wrap," she said softly as Sepira's eyes widens at the sight of it, but not much. Sepira made a accurate guess anyway due to her visions. Giotto had to listen to her since she could beat him in anything logical so he lets her keep her own secrets most of time. 'Thank you Misa and please, call me normally! I don't understand why you guys keep calling me Master! You guys knows I hate being called master..." Giotto pleaded as Misa just giggles and pulled out a blanket and settled it over Tsuna, who just pulled it even tighter around him and enjoys the warmth of it was making. "No. Master is Master, no matter what you say," Misa scolded him, making Cozart and Sepira laughed with glee. Tsuna was bit awake at the time and he had thought he had heard Chrome. He hid the smile, sleeping lightly as he wasn't that tired. It was the song that lulled him in.

Then they decided to talk about random things such as prices and weather as well who wrapped whose gift (G never wrapped his presents so Asari had to do his as well as Knuckle did Lampo's). They also picked on Cozart for not getting the girl he loved for five years running already as he was weeping comically, though you can tell it was good natured kind. Tsuna fell deeper into sleep and woke up few hours later, yelping about Reborn. Giotto and Cozart has been chess at the time and Cozart made a huge mess with the board because he was making a move.

'Ack! Tsuna you scared the jeepers out of me!" Cozart said as Tsuna just makes a face at him as Giotto resetted the board. Tsuna just slip out from underneath the blanket and moved over to them. He looked for Sepira and found her sleeping in the nearby chair in the sunlight. It suited her well so he decided not to disturb her deep sleep by looking at the game. Giotto leaned back after relying on memory as Cozart just looked at the board again with frustration It seemed to be in mid-game. "Ah! How long you played this?" Tsuna asked as he frowns. It seemed to hasty for his liking. Cozart just looked at him hen smiled weakly. "Fifteen minutes?" he answer as Tsuna just deadpanned look at him. "Off, I'll turn this around!~" he said sweetly as Cozart just jumped ship as Tsuna takes his spot and stands on the chair. He looked at the board and grins slightly. "Okay! Here we go!" he said moving a piece to unexpected area that Cozart did not see. Giotto blinks then furrows his eyebrows together. Giotto did a move and Tsuna quickly replied, giving him no time to think of plans. Tsuna had used his time wisely.

"Are you sure you're not being rash with time?" Cozart asked as Sepira somehow had woken up and was creeping up behind Tsuna to watch the game. She blinks then giggled lightly as Giotto takes his time again. She looked at Tsuna who was scanning the board with set mouth. "You know Cozart, you can use you enemy's time as well and actually make the next move right away," she explained as Giotto just raised his eyebrows at that. There was time he done that and he was only playing against Lampo. Lampo is pretty strong chess player as well Alaude is too. Giotto just made another move, only to be baffled by brunette's sudden move. He saw the demise of his end at this rate and looked at the board carefully.

"Well.. I forfeit. Three moves and you managed to turn the game around," Giotto said, baffled as Sepira just giggled. "Now, it's my turn, Tsu-kun!~ I was getting lonely without someone to play against .." Sepira said as Giotto just stared at her. Tsuna just looked at her, bit afraid He had played against Yuni in chess before and that was not funny. She used her powers mercilessly and trust me, Reborn was not happy to hear that Tsuna barely won. From that day on, he had to play a game with her everyday or suffer retaliation.

"Auntie... Promise me you won't use your powers..." Tsuna whimpered, cowering a bit. Gilgo Nero is not a family to pick on after all as Sepira just grinned while. That was enough to tell him that she won't comply to his wish and he groaned slightly. Giotto gets out of a chair for her as Alaude choose that moment to come in, patrolling. He moved over to watch them play, since he liked watching others trying to kill their target. "Fine, but I'll go first," Tsuna said, board all set up as she nodded. Tsuna barely wasted any time and moved one of his pawns to location he wants, almost testing her ability first. She just looked at the board as Tsuna's eye flickered between orange and brown. Alaude caught this and thought that Sepira was going to use her powers against him. Cozart and Giotto was behind Tsuna, cheering him on silently as Sepira made her move. Tsuna took his time this time and made his move few seconds later. Then same thing repeated, over and over again as neither gave up their pawns. It was long beginning of the game, even too well planned out for Alaude's taste.

"Check mate!" Tsuna said as he grinned brightly as Sepira's eyes widen as the last pawn he moved. It was the Queen just now and mentally cursed in her mind, seeing that she left a hole in her defense and she couldn't protect her King. "Forfeit. You just jumped the middle game and aimed right for the finish line, ne?" she asked the six-years-old boy as he grinned brightly. "Hai! You're scary when you uses your powers, just like her and I can't afford to let you get the higher hand," Tsuna said as he left the board alone, letting Alaude study the plan. It was so random and out of place and it seemed that Tsuna avoided taking pawns at all cost. Sepira gave the board another look as Cozart and Giotto frowns slightly.

"Uh, Tsuna? Why did you avoid getting your pawns taken or taking her pawns?" Giotto asked as he felt something similar to happiness, since he has yet to see him action when coming about his friends. Tsuna just looked at Sepira for bit more longer then at the board. Reborn had asked him the same question as it was another test for him to pass. Tsuna takes in few deep breathes then smiled softly. "I don't like taking lives when I can. But if I have to, then," Tsuna said as Sepira made her move, finishing the game even she forfeited. He moved his Queen and knocked her King off the board, "I'll take them with my own hands to spare my friends."

That made Giotto looked at him like he as a veteran in battle. Sepira just giggles, mouthing that why she gave him the bracelet. The boy was unique at the times, even Cozart would tell that Tsuna somehow gotten himself in their dark bloody world sometimes. Tsuna just smiled faintly then resetted the board, though fingering the King he had knocked off, adding once more again to his answer. "But if my opponent surrender to me, I would be kind to them, giving them second chances. I don't believe in making enemies into slaves. It's more like understanding why they attacking us and making peace with them is more favorable way for me." Giotto just frowns a bit. There was one bit as he opens his mouth to ask him, Alaude beats him to the punch.

"What if they refused to?" Alaude asked as Tsuna just looked up at him surprised the grins softly at his question. Sepira just stood up and moved over to stand by Tsuna as he jumped to the floor, his socked feet making no noise. Tsuna took him time, trying to phrase his answer to their liking as he just tilted his head. "If their wills greatly so conflicted against mine and they won't make peace with us while harming my dear friends, I have no choice but to stop them. Even it means taking their lives," Tsuna answer as Giotto just blinked. Tsuna seemingly had thought long and hard about this and smiled faintly. One day, this boy would have made great boss of family, but he would not be, right?

"Anyway, Tsuna. It's time for supper. You were so tired that we decided to let you sleep. But is there something or someone I should know before we even get started?" Sepira said, pointing to the clock as Tsuna saw the time. It was almost six, making Tsuna grinned in secret as he just mess up his hair in anticipation.

"Hai! Uncle Giotto, I did say I'm bringing a friend along, ne?" Tsuna said sweetly as Giotto's eyes widen at the sentence as Tsuna just ran off, hiding from everyone with his illusions, making Sepira just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, A specified pineapple-hairstyle wearer was in his room, looking at the note and gun by it with some kids clothes beneath it. The persona was chuckled darkly, smile playing on his lips. His red eye flashed in glee as picked up the gun and burnt the note as he tucked the clothes under his clothes. One set of clothes was night wear and there was two set of day clothes. "Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. You are starting to be more interesting once more again!~" his chuckling voice said, pulling the trigger of the gun to his forehead.

He disappeared in the smoke with a smirk.

* * *

The male woke up in the garden by indigo roses, hating the fact that he was little. But Tsuna had told him this was going to happen and got him clothes. He quickly changed, ridding his clothes in mist container where he had carried his stuff in. He looked around as he was holding black loafers with white socks. he moved over to the marble slab that was suited for sitting and sat on it. He pulled on his socks and shoes and waited for someone. Few minutes later, a brunette boy comes into few, seeing that he was shoe less.

'Tsuna-Darling! Why are you not wearing your shoes? I thought I told you to put them on when you come outside!" the boy called out to Tsuna, who smiled brightly at the sight of him. Tsuna just jumped at him, hugging the boy from the waist. "Mukuro-nii! Guess what! Aunt Sepira is here!" Tsuna said happily as his eyes conveyed the meaning behind his words. Mukuro just gave off a weird smile then pats the brown hair, enjoying the silky touch of it. "Now, now! Mamma sent me here to make sure your okay and tell Aunt Sepira 'Merry Christmas', ne?" Mukuro said as his chromatic eye just twinkled at the closeness between them. Tsuna pulled back from the hug, letting Mukuro take in his outfit for the day. He held in a smirk when he saw the pin and bracelet that Tsuna had sent him to look for on missions long time ago. Tsuna just tilted his head, mouthing that he now knows where they are now.

"It has been a while, Mukuro! I never thought that she would send you here. I though Gokudera would come here?" Sepira's voice rang out as she entered the garden, giggling as Tsuna jumped off and ran toward to her, dragging Mukuro by his wrist. Hell, he had tight grip for someone for his size. Giotto and Cozart had followed her as Alaude was right after them. Giotto was floored. Completely that two kids managed to slip past by Alaude traps and guards. Mukuro gave Giotto a look over, then to Cozart. He also gave Sepira a look over as well as Sepira just gave him a warning glance as he looked at Alaude that was behind Giotto. Mukuro's grin widens at the sight of Hibari's look-alike.

"Mukuro-nii! Be nice! I know he looks like Kyoya, but he's not!" Tsuna warned him as Mukuro just looked down to see puppy eyes looking up at him. For once, Tsuna had his Mist guardian in control at last. Mukruo just sighed then bows to them, his hairstyle shoking everyone. "Good evening, my name is Mukuro and I am one of the few older brothers of Tsuna-kun," Mukuro introduced himself as Tsuna just grins brightly at the newcomers. Giotto had to stop himself from say Anananas so he wouldn't provoke the boy as Alaude just glared at the boys, which Tsuna just tilts his head then sticks out his tounge at him. "I'll play chess with you if you let us stay here for a night, uncle Alaude!" Tsuna bargained as Mukuro just glances out of the corner of his eyes. He had played chess with him before and he barely won aganist him sometimes. The boy was a genius when he got the rules grasped and tested with. Tsuna just glances at Mukuro then gave him his own bright smile. 'And you can play illusion chess game with me at the same time as well!" Giotto just sighed, rubbing his head. This is not he was expecting as he just scratches his head a bit before shrugging.

"As long he stays with you tonight, Tsuna, he can stay here," Giotto said softly as Tsun just smiled widely at that, Mukuro grinning as well. This was part of their plan, getting to share the room together and plan their gift for the family. Tsuna just hugged Mukuro again as Mukuro just made illusionary flowers and gives it to Sepira. "Mama want to wish you 'Merry Christmas' by the way, Aunt Sepira," Mukuro explained as Giotto just paled at the sight of mist flames that had to come out to make the flowers. Tsuna just looks up at him then grins with some kind of evil intentions alongside with goodwill. GIotto blinks then remembered about what happy at their first Thanksgiving Dinner.

"Anyway, it's almost time for us to eat supper. But we can do the games afterward if that suit you guys?" Giotto suggested as Alaude and Mukuro just nods. Oh Tsuna is so going to have fun laying double game now. Tsuna and Mukuro just nodded, their stomach grumbling as Mukuro had not eaten anything when he came back to base about few hours ago. Tsuna looked at him and winces as Mukuro was leering at him for that reason.

"I know, I know! Shouldn't make you miss your mealtimes for me!" Tsuna said softly as GIotto just arches his had as Mukuro just grins even more wider, making him look like a fucking psychopath. GIotto feel that Tsuna was in danger from him, but Tsuna just grins slightly then runs inside, laughing maniacally as Mukuro just blinks. Cozart, Alaude and Sepira just looks at him for something as Giotto just looked over his shoulder where the door is.

"That was the first time I seen him do that, I swear… But I don't mind seeing him like this around Reborn, kufufufu," Mukuro answer honestly as he slowly disappeared from their sight as Sepira just covered her mouth, giggling lightly. She had seen the future where Tsuna was torture pitifully by said person as Giotto just gaped at the spot where Mukuro was once at. Cozart just sweat dropped at this then turn to face the mansion as they could hear the next part of barrage of noise and yellings.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! DAEMON DID YOU RAPE SOMEONE?" G's voice yelled as Tsuna's voice added in afterward. "Uncle G! I thought I told you not to cuss around kids, BAKA!" A thumping sound followed afterward as there was kufufufu'ing sounds followed after that. Lampo's voice was pitched to highest one as he shrieked. "LAMPO-SAMA LOSING HIS CANDIES TO HELLHOUNDS! GIOTTO! HELP ME SAVE THEM!" Giotto just blinks then runs inside as Alaude followed after him as Sepira and Cozart was left behind, clutching at their sides as they fell to the ground. "Nufufufu, Why there's a mini-me running around with Tsuna-kun?" Daemon's voice called out as Tsuna's shrieks of laughter melded with Mukuro's famous chuckle. Ah, what an interesting way to introduce Mukuro to Giotto's guardians like that. They kept laughing as Sepira slowly calm herself, getting up as she dusted herself off. Cozart just layed there, trying to get air to his lungs then rolled upward to his feet, standing beside her as he took the alone moment between them.

"The boy is not one of us is he?" Cozart asked seriously as Sepira just gazes at her companion in silence then nod her head once. That was all Cozart needed to know as he frowns, wondering why he felt compelled to give Tsuna his dear pin. Well, there was a certain condition about those jewelries, you see? They were casted a certain of magic by Talbot and Checkerface as Sepira was there for the moment. She had told Cozart about the condition.

It was that when he had given the pin to someone, that pin will never come off except for the gifted or the gifter. Even if both die, it will never, ever come off of their body. Same goes for bracelet. She also said that if the gifter gave the item up to the gifted, only that item will recognize the new owner. It will not accept anyone else except for two people in it's lifetime. Just two, which made it impossible for it to become heirloom.

"He's still special either way. It just that…" Sepira trailed off as she moved toward to the mansion, thinking deeply as she seemed to be lost in something. More like trying to unravel the visions she had. Cozart just sighed then follows her, thinking deeply as well. They had only one thing on their mind. It was about Vongola necklace that Giotto had not given to anyone in long time. In fact, he was supposed to get the necklace just today! Talbot told them that Vongola was a bit erratic at time and since it passes down its shape to generation after generation. He had to decided whether to or not to make it possible to pass it down through his lineage. Sepira knew what was his decision and shakes her head with forwning lips. Few minutes later, they both entered the loudest room of the mansion, the dining room. Sepira brightens up immedality when she saw Mukuro and Daemon duking it out with illusions as the others was watching them, even Tsuna was sitting on Giotto's laps. Cozart just walked around the fighters and sat by Giotto as Sepira took the spot by the red-head, smiling faintly as Tsuna just look like he could not believe that this was going on.

"Your fault for inviting him, Tsunayoshi. Your fault for inviting one of your mist friends that looked like Daemon," Sepira scolded him as the said person just blushes at that. He was embarrassed as Giotto blinks and looked down at Tusna then at Sepira. There was a question in his eyes as Sepira just smiled with amusement running wild in her eyes. "His friends looks hell like your guardians. Trust me, I had fun visiting them," Sepira answered as Giotto just paled at that. There was more that looked like them? Oh thank god that Tsuna didn't invited the whole crew!

"Hai! I have, uh… Two Mist, One Sun, Lighting, Storm, Cloud, and Rain. I don't know what''s mine yet though," Tsuna added cheerfully as Mukuo just glances at him with playful smirk on his lips. Tsuna narrows his eyes with scary innocent smile on his lips. Mukuro opens his mouth as Daemon nearly castrated the boy. "You're Sky. You were rather terrifying when you snapped whenever Skylark-kun and I fight over you," Mukuro pointed out the fact that Tsuna faked that he didn't know as Sepira just covered her mouth, holding in laughter as Cozart covered his mouth to hide his smirk. That got amusing reaction out of Giotto and his guardians, even Alaude and Daemon. Tsuna just stared at him, pursuing his lips as he slowly remembered those lovely moments. He then suddenly turn feral as he gave off his bright smile toward to Mukuro. You could see Tsuna had some kind of devil horns poking out of his head and tail bouncing impishly. "That's right! How could I ever forget about those lovely fights over me!~ Mukuro, you and Kyoya should knock it off when we get back. Even Uncle Reborn was being amused by your fights!" Tsuna said cheerfully, making Mukuro chuckled at that as he deemed that he won the battle.

Giotto, on other hand, was shocked completely. The boys was in range of 5-8 years old at the most and his dear little Tsuna was already being fought over with? Well.. He could see why he was being called prize since he was so god-darned cute. Giotto just sighed as he covered his eyes as his dear friends started to snicker at the conversation, though nearly fainted at the next words from the boys.

"Kufufufu… Tsuna-Darling~, should we take up a notch then when we go back?"

"Ah, no thank you, Mukuro-nii!~ I don't want to lose anymore set of my clothes!"

"Ah, then should we try to take them off ourselves before we fight?"

"You're dirty-minded, Nii-san."

"Kufufufufu!~"

"Okay, knock it off! I can't take this anymore!" Giotto said as Sepira and Cozart breaks out laughing as Tsuna jsut grins slightly then stole Giotto's food for himself as Giotto was trying to calm the people down. After he successfully did that as Mukuro finished his meal and prepared to run like hell as Tsuna just blinks at him, smiling faintly. Giotto looked at his plate and stared at it. There was not a single speck of food on it! He could have swore that he had plateful of random food on it and, all of sudden there was none. Not even a dust remains. This somehow gave him a deja vu about the plate that once held his last piece of strawberry shortcake. Giotto just looked down at the brown tuft of hair and wraps his arms around the boy, his hand on the sides as tsuna paled at the position he was in.

"What did I say about stealing something from me?" Giotto asked cheerfully as there was a playful threat underneath the tone, his friends shutting up as they turned their heads to stare at the dou. Mukuro was taking his time watching them, his eyes gleefully having such a amusement going through it. There was no doubt that he was going to show this moment to Reborn. "It was cake back then, Giotto-ojii, and Mukuro-nii, expose this moment to Reborn-san and I will show you the newly-created seventh hell," Tsuna said cutely at first as he looked at Giotto then turned his head to Mukuro, creepy grin replacing his cute one. Mukuro shivered at the grin. There was no doubt at that moment that Tsuna would do just that. Giotto shivered at the tone of the voice used toward to Mukuro and he felt that the boy would have excellent living as civilian, though he would still him his Vongola's protection.

"Little Chick. Don't forget about our game," Alaude said, breaking the silence as he was in the corner, not hungry at all. Tsuna blinks then grins even more brightly. Oh he was so going to have fun with this as Mukuro just paled. If Tsuna is playing chess, they are in trouble. "Kufufufu… Tsuna, don't tell me…" Mukuro whispery ask his dear little 'brother' as tsuna just looked at him innocently.

"What?" Tsuna asked, confused on the situation as Mukuro just frowns a bit. "Let's just play chess and hope you don't win against us," Mukuro said as he was not himself at the moment. Tsuna just grinned and slipped out of Giotto's hold and went off to the chess room as Mukuro just sat there, thinking deeply. They waited for the boy to say something, even Sepira stayed behind.

"He's a freaking pro-player," was all he said, disappearing in the poof of indigo smoke. Alaude blinks then grins widely at that, moving off. If Mukuro is saying the truth then the boy would be impossible to beat in the future! (Not that he is already impossible to beat in the future unless you have foresight like Yuni and Sepira.. They are scary Chess professionals after all!) Few minutes later, everyone just ran out of the room, though Sepira had left about the same time as Alaude. When they arrived at the common room, they were greeted by unusual sight.

Mukuro was sitting in the chia in the air as there was a large illusion chess board suspended. Tsuna was standing in the chair as he was from before, looking at the smaller chess board as he moved a piece on it then looked over to the other one, waving a hand whenever he need to move a piece. Alaude, unfortunately looked impassive, not a single thought being betrayed on his face as Tsuna's only held amusement. Mukuro's on other hand, was pale, bit worried. Giotto could see the reason why. Tsuna was already beating him, and their game was in endgame. There was like four to five moves left in this as Giotto moved over to watch Alaude play. Sepira just smiled brightly then mouths that the boy was going to win. Giotto just gulped when he saw the game. It seemed that Tsuna not only prevent getting any of his pawns gets taken, he also managed to take more than half of Alaude's pawns. Tsuna just grinned happily at this, since he seemed to have played against Alaude's kind before.

"Uncle Alaude, did you know that you and Kyoya as very similar? Even your playing styles are the same!" Tsuna pointed out the fact as Mukuro blinks then looked up from the board, looking at the other one as his mouth quirked up into a small smirk. "Kufufufu, Hiba-chan will not be happy to hear that," Mukuro said, pointing out another nickname. Gitto can only hope that Tsuna can win against them both at the same time, but hell. This was extremely interesting. They were getting more information from them and yet, nothing about them! Giotto was this close to tearing his hair out as Sepira just covered her smirk from watching Giotto's changing expressions. Few minutes later, Tsuna had won at the same time, Mukuro collapsing on the floor as he groaned, closing his eyes as Alaude just sat there, staring at the board. "I guess it's time for bed?" Tsuna asked, yawning lightly. He had not used his Hyper Intuition for their games, but still, playing against Sepira and controlling his Mist guardian in the same day? Oh hell, no. You got a good combination to put the poor boss out.

Mukuro just smiled then sat upright and moved over to catch the falling Tsuna without a single thought of his actions. Giotto blink at the sudden display of protection, even it was completely on habit. "Ah, mind showing us to our room now? It seemed that Sepira had played against him and using his dear little powers had exhausted him. If anything, an aspirin and glass of water would help when he wakes up," Mukuro asked them as Giotto just nods then moves over to lead them to their room for the night. Knuckle followed them out of the room then make a different route, possibly going to infirmary to get the requested them. Giotto led up to sixth floor and opened the first door on the left, exposing a airy room that was prepared for them. Mukuro stepped intot he room and went over tot he bed, putting Tsuna on it as he pulled back the duvet. He pulled it over Tsuna's body and tucked it underneath his chin then Mukuro faces Giotto with sinister grin on his lips.

"Oya, can you take down the painting over the fireplace in common room for us? We had a gift for you guys, but we want to put it up there for you!~ Kufufufu," Mukuro asked as Giotto blinks then smiled evilly. Tsuna had promised him blackmail material and this was his way of doing it? Mukuro had a pair of gloves appeared from nowhere and puts them on. He materializes some pen and paper, writing down something on it as Tsuna just rolled over onto his side. "Since Tsuna was not able to stay awake for this, he wanted you to give this to Sepira, and mind me, only she can read it. Not that you guys can't anyway," Mukuro added as Giotto took the note and looked at it, unable to read it. Giotto felt his eyebrow twitch at this and sigh softly. Mukuro just nods then moved over to join Tsuna in bed, feral grin on his lips. Few seconds later, Tsuna had kicked him off the bed, awake as he was holding his head.

"I thought I said if you guys were going to fight over me, no one gets to sleep with me except for kids," Tsuna said darkly, Mukuro grinning at the sight of Dark Tsuna peeping out without any intentions of holding back. "Oya, oya. Don't you think that now Lambo and I-Pin is getting too big for that anyway?" Mukuro asked as Knuckle came into the room with requested pill and glass of water. he blinks as Tsuna just plopped back onto the bed. "They are, but do I look like I care at the moment, Mukuro?" Tsuna replied as Giotto cover his smile from public, chuckling lightly. Knuckle just smiled then sets the pill and glass on the side table near Tsuna. "Thanks, Uncle Knuckle. I need something to stop my headache," Tsuna said softly to the priest, hearing a soft laughter as a reply to his thanks.

"Not a problem, Tsuna. I am just glad to help you get better either way," Knuckle said as he pulled back from the bed and pulled Giotto out of the room by his arm. He almost nearly dragged him out as Tsuna just smiles sweetly at the leaving adults. When the door clicked shut, his smile became wider and turned sinister. "And did you request him to take down that stupid painting over that?" Tsuna asked, still facing the door as Mukuro just gets back up and sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh yeah. So show me the picture you want to make come true, Tsunayoshi-koi!" Mukuro asked as he narrowly missed a pen that appeared out of nowhere. Mukuro just grin at Tsuna's little temper outburst then holds his hands up in soothing pose. "Okay, okay I'll stop calling you kio! Kufufufu," Mukuro said as Tsuna just sighed then took his pill and drank some water, eyeing at Mukuro.

"Remember that painting from Italy HQ? The one with two dancers' faces that has holes? Well, I'm about to show you the real faces of those two," Tsuna said as Mukuro remember the painting. Tsuna and the guardians had fun time figuring who was the dancers, even Reborn made a bet that it would be Sepira and Celeste, G's sister a week after Thanksgiving. But ever since Thanksgiving, Tsuna would burst out laughing whenever he sees the painting, as if he knew who was the dancers. Mukuro blinks and realized just one thing. Tsuna saw the gear gets clinked in his brain as Tsuna just waved a hand, engulfing them both into illusions as they both saw G and Daemon in dressed as Alaude and Asari was dancing with them. Alaude with Daemon, who was blushing as G did the same with Asari. Mukuro just stared at the scene before him as Tsuna just started to laugh, clutching at his side as Mukuro began to follow suit, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"Kufufufu… So that's why you started to laugh whenever you're in the same room as that painting, even going all the way to say that it was G and Daemon," Mukuro said, illusions slowly disappearing. Thankfully, Mukuro knew what he had to do at that moment as he just nods and waves his gloved hand. Slowly, but surely the painting comes up before the bed. Tsuna enjoyed watching the process, even giving approving nods each time when the figures was complete. They even made sure that the dancers' faces were visible this time as Mukuro finished it. Tsuna looked at the corner and grinned lightly.

"Pen. I'll need to put our mark on the painting so I can collect the money. I'll split it with you," Tsuna said as Mukuro just grins evilly. He gave Tsuna a pen that would flow easily over the paint and he wrote "Pineapple & Tunafish, 16XX" in the corner. Tsuna had to make sure that their names wasn't recorded in the past. In fact, he haven't told other how to spell his name haven't he? Nope. "There. That way, Reborn knows it was us without exposing our names on here. Sorry but I had to put down our food nicknames on here, okay?" Tsuna said, warning Mukuro about the names part. Mukuro just frowns, but shrugged. He knew better than leave any evidence about them in the past.

"As long you give me half of the deal, I'm good," Mukuro said, seeing that Tsuna had put one of the pillow in the center of the bed as there was a illusionary drape settled over it, no doubt Tsuna's. "Oya? I never thought I get to sleep in the same bed with you, kufufufu," Mukuro said with arched eyebrows as Tsuna just smiled sickly at him.

"Try to touch me and I'll kick you off the bed for rest of night," Tsuna warned darkly then pulled the duvet over him, the pillow blocking the head of his from Mukuro, who was chuckling, though pale. He does not want to piss him off that much after all, though it was fun dancing on the thin line with Tsuna's legendary temper. Ah well, it just one of the other ways that he could use to piss of the little Skylark-kun. Then comes dark before the dawn, Tsuna and Mukuro had woken up as Misa had come into the room overnight and settled Tsuna's clothes with the bag on the couch and left, never seeing the painting. Tsuna gets up first and took the bag and went into the adjoining bathroom and puts on new clothes then come out, trying to tame his hair as Mukuro was already dressed and ready to go. "Let get the painting up before anyone sees us. I think they had stockings for us as well," Tsuna said, his heart beating fast in anticipation as Mukuro's eyes gleamed at the thought of filled stocking for him. Mukuro vanished the bag and painting to his hidden cache and Tsuna teleported them to the common room, thankful that he had managed to master the teleportation. He nods as he moves over to the fireplace as Mukuro just waved a hand as painting seemed to take the space over it, drape still covering it. But in front of the fireplace, there was stockings, two of them to be exact as one on the right has a note. Tsuna blinks as Mukuro took both of the stockings off and took the note, grinning then puts it back in the stocking.

"This is yours, I believe, due to Sepira's note," Mukuro explained as Tsuna blinks then breaks out into a wide grin. They then dove into the stocking, laughter and shrieks filling throughout the mansion as Sepira's note was hidden in Tsuna's shirt. Their noise had woken the house up as Misa came in to see Mukuro and Tsuna in glee rupture as Giotto joined her. "Mukuro! Why did Santa give you a pineapple shape lollipop?!" Tsuna pointed out as Mukuro was glaring at the said item in his hand, the brunette collapsing backward, laughing. Mukuro just looks at Tsuna's stuff and grinned pointing at one specific item.

"Kufufufu, Then why did he give you a tuna-shaped one then?" Mukuro said as Tsuna stopped and looked in the direction of the finger was pointing at and moaned lightly. he pick up the lollipop and stared at it evilly. Mukuro just chuckled then looked at the stuff they had on the floor then began to re-stuff the stocking. Tsuna followed suit, thinking along the lines with Mukuro.

"Let's share some of these with other, ne?" Tsuna asked as Mukuro just grinned warily. He would only share with Chrome, which was pretty much the only person that he wouldn't mind sharing with without any kind of strings. If Tsuna was the one, he would have some kind of string attach anyway. "Kufufufu, maybe you would like to share with mine?" Mukuro said as Tsuna just glares at Mukuro. He had one precious thing in the stocking and that was a bottle of shampoo that Giotto uses and makes himself. "No. If I share with your stuff, you would use that against me to get something later on," Tsuna deadpanned, Sepira's voice breaking out into a laughter Giotto and Misa jumped at same time. She was right behind them as Tsuna just looked around and brightens at the sight of newcomers.

"Missy-chan, Uncle Giotto, Aunt Sepira! Merry Christmas!" Tsuna said waving his hands in the air as he loves acting like a little kid. Mukuro took notice of this then chuckled. He would ask Reborn if he would like to have kid Tsuna running around the house one day. Giotto just sighs then grins brightly at the kids, walking over to them as he saw that they picked after themselves, stuffings full once more again. "Merry Christmas, Tsuna, Mukuro. How was Santa's gifts?" Giotto asked, looking at the fireplace then his attention was caught by the new gift already hung up though it has drape over it. He was tempted to take it off but Tsuna just smiled darkly at him. It said 'Take it off and suffer hell' and he was not going to tempt the brunette. "Ohayo! The present from us will be exposed when we leave. The drape stays there until time, okay?" Tsuna explained as he realized that the boy had made a drape as a illusion.

"But even Daemon won't be able to take it off. He had to mess with three different auras to dispel them. Tsuna and I have little sister as well since she could do the same thing as we do. Tsuna, since he is Sky and has Harmony, took in some of her flames," Mukuro said, warning Giotto about the drapes as he gave off a interesting smile as Tsuna blinks, confused. He had not known that at all, even when he had to be trained to use those flames respectfully. It seemed that Reborn 'forgot' to teach him that after all.

"Really? I didn't know that either," Giotto said, blinking in surprise as Mukuro just shrugged. He just looks at him with his heterometric eyes and grins darkly at him. "Not that you could use them yourself. Tsuna here lucked out with the flames among all of us, but he had to suffer the most with the training," Mukuro said as Tsuna just aimed a soft kick at Mukuro. He dodges the kick, chuckling. Sepira just smiled then glances at Giotto's face, seeing that it was sad and down-trodden. Tsuna took a glance at it and went over to him, hugging his leg as he gave Giotto a bright smile.

"Uncle Giotto! You don't have to be like me to protect your friends. Aunt Sepira said that it's only your will to protect that will succeed over everything," Tsuna said as Giotto blinks then looks over his shoulder to look at the woman, Misa already gone to wake up the guardians and guest. Giotto just smiled then picked up Tsuna and carried him in his arms, Tsuna meeping lightly as he clings tightly to his stocking. Giotto brought him over to the tree, which now have tons of presents underneath it. Tsuna blinks then his eyes widen in glee at the sight of them. Mukuro had arrived a bit late, but the other had managed to get him presents at the last moment as Sepira had gotten them both something already. Giotto had arranged the seating around the tree so everyone would have a spot to be at. He also had given the workers their gifts and presents for the day last night, some of them tried to refused this.

"Now, where you guys want to sit at?" Giotto asked as Sepira had taken a seat on the love-seat in the center of the arrangement, humming lightly as Cozart just came into the room, yawning as he was holding a cup of coffee and green golfer hat rest on his head. Tsuna just blinks then looks at Sepira, trying to get something out of her. She mouth just Giotto's name as Tsuna smiled brightly as Giotto turned his head to greet Cozart. Tsuna gets his attention back onto him after few seconds and gave him a bright smile.

"With you, of course Uncle Giotto! Mukuro can sit with Uncle Daemon and Aunt Elena, right?" Tsuna answered as Mukuro just gave off another feral grin. Mukuro had been deciding to do that as Giotto just sweat drops at this. Sepira just grinned slightly as she scooches over for Cozart, who decided to sit with her. Giotto took another love seat by them on the right and set Tsuna by him, letting Tsuna find a suitable spot for his stocking. Then Daemon and Elena came in, seeing that all of the love-seats has been taken as Daemon just sighed. Tsuna looked over his shoulder and gave off a bright smile. "Merry Christmas!" Tsuna said loudly as Daemon just smiled then moved over to take a couch by Tsuna and Giotto's seating. Mukuro went over to join them, sitting by Daemon, who was placed in the middle as Elena want to sit by Tsuna. "Mind letting Mukuro sit with you, Aunt Elena, Uncle Daemon?" Tsuna asked them as Daemon began the chuckling campaign with Mukuro, who was doing the same as he glares at Daemon equally. Elena just looks over her shoulder then grins happily.

"I don't mind as long Daemon play nice with your brother, right?" Elena said as she gave Daemon a warning in her voice, smiling darkly as Mukuro just replicate her smile, knowing he was about to win this. Daemon had to lose the contest to the look-alike of his and faces Elena, soothing the woman by him with sweet nothings as Elena just giggles. Mukuro just looked toward to the tree with detached emotion, waiting to get things going. Tsuna just giggles then looks toward to Mukuro. "Don't worry! We only have about four hours left here so enjoy it when you can, Mukuro," Tsuna said, warning him that he might never come back here again. Giotto blinks, wondering why Tsuna is acting like this as Sepira puts on a sad face.

"So she decided to take you guys to Japan after all. It's a shame. I would have love to have you come to my house few more times…" Sepira said softly, looking down at the presents as Cozart nearly spitted out his coffee at that moment. Giotto turned his head to face Tsuna, who looked sad at this. It was the only way that Tsuna would go and leave no damages behind, alongside with Sepira helping him along. "But she had told me that you were in one of the trades, which took you from Japan, your homeland, yes?" Sepira added as Giotto stiffens at the trade mention as Mukuro just narrows his eyes. He was acting the part as he should be, and he would never let Tsuna suffer one of those disgusting trades, ever.

"Yeah… That was the only thing I don't want to go back to. It was because of my flames and you that I got out of that situation, Aunt Sepira. In fact, if that were to happen to me again, I would show no mercy," Tsuna said, going darkly as Mukuro gave off the dark aura. It seemed that Mukuro had similar experience, touching near his right eye. Giotto took in boys' aura then felt that he had chosen the right gift for Tsuna after all. he went over and got his gift for Tsuna and came back, setting the gift on Tsuna's laps. messing up his hair as Mukuro and Tsuna snaps out of their misery. "Uh, what's this Uncle Giotto. Everyone's not here yet!" Tsuna asked, blinking at the wrapped gift on his laps as Sepira and Cozart eyes at it with Mukuro doing the same.

"Just open it. Trust me, faster you see it and get it on, the more better I will feel," Giotto said, messing up Tsuna's hair some more as Tsuna eep'ed lightly, ripping the wrapping away. Daemon and Elena turned their attention from each other to watch Tsuna reveal a jewelry case. Tsuna blinks, then leans into Giotto's touch, Sepira gasping lightly. The brunette open the case and saw a clam necklace sitting carefully in the cloth. Daemon nearly fell off of his spot as Cozart spit out his coffee this time in surprise.

"O-oi, Giotto. Are you sure about this?" Daemon asked, pale as he dropping his chuckling habit at last as Mukuro just kept his mouth shut, his eyes widen at the sight of the necklace. Now there was the necklace that Tsuna had been looking for in the future. In fact, he had heard the legend about it and he hope it wasn't true. Because if it is, then Tsuna is in deep load of shit. Mukuro however loved seeing Tsuna in trouble as Tsuna just blinks at the necklace and takes it out of the case, fingering at the clam a bit. There, in the middle of the clam, there was inscription the said 'Vongola'. Tsuna narrows his eyes then looks at Giotto, pointing at the inscription. Giotto just laugh then pats his hair down.

"I know it says Vongola, brat, but I want you to have it. This is something you should wear to grave though," Giotto said softly, warning the boy that it was very valuable as Tsuna just blinks the giggles. "It's not a problem. I had a feeling that it will come with me to the ground either way. It precious to me!" Tsuna said as he just smiled brightly.

He know it was precious to Vongola Family. In fact, Reborn had made him look for it non-stop, even forcing him to go on trips often to Italy from Japan whenever they have clues or leads. He had made Tsuna use his Hyper Intuition often for this part anyway. Tsuna sighed, knowing the real truth of why it never showed up for them yet.

It was supposed to come to him, not him looking for it.

Then the door opened to reveal the rest of missing people, all of them sleepy, but perking up at the thought of opening gift. They all went over to where Giotto is, though G stopped when he saw Daemon on the floor, staring at something that Tsuna had in hand as Cozart was wiping away at the coffee on his chin. G stepped closer, then saw what was the cause of them acting like this.

"Oh, Giotto. You decided?" G asked softly as Asari and Alaude saw the necklace in boy's hands as Alaude was happy about the choice though Giotto seemed to sad about something. "Yea, I did, I guess. I had very good reasons for this so," Giotto answered, Tsuna putting it on as he smile at Mukuro, who just nods in return. Alaude just went over to sit away from everyone, which G and Asari took the couch by Daemon's and Knuckle and Lampo took the couch by Sepira and Cozart. Tsuna then gets bombarded with gift at that moment alongside with Mukuro. Somehow, the adults had decided to torture them with overfilling gifts themselves as Mukuro just grinned then vanished them into his cache, making Tsuna glare at him.

"No more space, kufufufu," Mukuro said as Tsuna just glares at him then waves his hands to hides the gifts in his own cache, using his Sky one this time. Giotto blinks then chuckled. There was no doubt that they were going to open it at later time when they get home so they don't have to haul much stuff back there.

"Hey, did anyone noticed that someone replaced that painting over the fireplace over there?" Lampo said, pointing out the fact that almost everyone missed as Tsuna just smiles at Mukuro who replied with creepy one with his own. Daemon shivered then gets up, pulling out his magnifying glass and looked at it. "Well? Is it an illusion, Melon-head?" Lampo asked as there was a vein that popped out on his forehead as Tsuna just giggles.

"The drape is, Uncle Lampo, but the painting underneath it is a gift from me and Mukuro both. he had a certain type of power that makes illusion… Real." Tsuna said, answering the question as Daemon went back over and picked on Lampo right away as Giotto just cannot wait to see the painting. However, that was interrupted as Misa knocked on door for their attention.

"Time's for breakfast, masters. We'll bring you the food right away, okay?" Misa said as Giotto just nods, thankful of her interruption because everyone was upright and ready for food, even they were still opening gifts at the moment. Misa then comes in with two hot steaming plates of pancakes and went over to Tsuna. Giotto rubs his hand as she gave one to Tsuna then went over to give the other to Mukuro to his dismay. She saw the look and scolded him. "Now, they are younger than you. They need to eat a lot of food, otherwise they won't grow as tall as they should be, Giotto-sama!" That made Giotto blush as crazy as Tsuna just laughed as he chomp on the first bite of the breakfast, thanking for the food first as he gave a shot of glare to Mukuro. Mukuro gave his thanks then went to eat as well, humming in glory. This pancakes was one of the best, but the best ones would go straight to Tsuna, who miraculously discovered that one of his best skills was cooking anything and still make it taste good. Misa comes back in with cart load of food and passes the food to everyone, even Alaude, who accepted it with silent thanks as Tsuna just finished his meal looking at the time as Mukuro follow the gaze as well. Sepira stops eating and glances at the time then smiled faintly.

"Just fifteen more minutes, okay, boys? I'll be done before then and I will be able to come back in time for Christmas party for adults," Sepira said as Tsuna nods, his plate being taken away by Misa and Mukuro went over and set the plat on the cart. Giotto blinks and saw that they were having brunch at the moment, but he didn't mind. Because the best part of the day was Christmas Supper, where everyone, even Lampo, had to participate in Vongola games. Sepira took her time as Mukuro went over to look at Tsuna, who was looking down for some reason. he pats his head, pulling him in as Tsuna blinks.

"Ne, don't be said. Kufufufu, even we have to leave some of our precious friends behind. But who know? Maybe we would see them again sooner or later," Mukuro said, soothing the boy as Tsuna obviously put up a fake smile as Mukuro frowns at the sight of it. There was no way that he would get anything out of Tsuna, even he were to team up with everyone. Sepira knew this and stood up, giving the plate to Misa, who was smiling sadly but tries her best to smile brightly at Tsuna. Giotto, on other hand, didn't like how Tsuna could pull on the fake smile so quickly like that, but he couldn't interfere, could he? He was only one of the few protectors of Tsuna now, but he couldn't really help him in personal issue unless Tsuna ask him to. Cozart knew this then shakes his head, rubbing his nose as he smiles at him.

"Just tell us whenever you need help with anything. Anything you need, okay?" Cozart said, beating Giotto to the punch as Tsuna blinks then smile truly at last as Mukuro just grinned. Tsuna slipped off the couch and runs over to Sepira, bracelet clinking as the pin on his shirt shines brilliantly as the necklace bounces on his chest. Finally everyone realized that the boy became the most protected one on Earth at last, even he was going far out of their reach. Tsuna blinks then holds up one finger then runs back over to Giotto, clambering onto his laps. Giotto blinks then leans forward as Tsuna hugs him, his lips so close to his ear.

"My surename is Sawada. You won't find anything about me that easily, but I don't mind if you uses my surename if you want to. Just as long you're safe and okay, Uncle Giotto," was the words given to him and him alone as Giotto smiled softly. This was one of the best gifts he could ever had from Tsuna, even it means another identity itself. Tsuna smiled then giggles as Misa held out his shoes for him. Tsuna took it and jumped down to the floor and puts them on. He gets up onto his feet, Mukuro already wearing his own shoes as he moved over where Sepira was waiting for them, sounds being created as Tsuna just runs over to join them, brown fluffy hair bouncing. Tsuna stops in his path, Mukuro grinning.

"OYA! Before I forget, here our gift to you!" Tsuna said, waving his hand as Sepira hung back a bit to see the drape disappearing as everyone looks up at the painting. There, it held a perfect blackmail material for Giotto as Cozart just gaped at the sight of it. Everyone was shocked, except for Giotto, who began to laugh loudly, clutching at his side as tears were coming out of his eyes. Tsuna and Mukuro disappeared at the moment as Sepira just covered her mouth, the painting imprinted in her memory forever as G just pulled out his gin as Daemon just look pissed off.

"G, shoot at my face as well," Daemon growled as Elena was laughing alongside with Giotto, on the floor as G just nods and pulled the trigger twice. Sepira just hung back, having no need to take the boys home, because they would be home in few minutes after all. She was there for distraction after all. Meanwhile, Tsuna and Mukuro was in the rose garden, changing into older self clothes as they kept the little kids clothes close to them. Mukuro disappeared first as he did came earlier before suggested time after all, but not before hearing the gunshots. They both look at each other as Tsuna just sweat drops as Mukuro just chuckled.

"And now we know it was G who destroy our gift for them," Tsuna said as Mukuro disappeared in pink smoke. Tsuna pulled out the note that Sepira had written and red it, smiling sadly. This was possibly the only moment that he decided to do something without anyone knowing, even Reborn. "Yeah, I know Sepira. Reasons why we're looking for them is that Kawahira had requested each of us to look for them or there would be possible collapse. But I don't think I'll let my world go out without a fight this time," Tsuna said to no one in particularly, though Sepira was right outside the opened window. She had heard the answer, tears escaping her eyes as she looked down.

"And I hope you find a way for yourself, Tsuna. The task you been given unknowingly is going to be your hardest of all…" She said softly, Tsuna disappearing in pink smoke as she looked outside, looking at the cloudy sky. It looked like it could snow, though it wouldn't tonight nor tomorrow. Though it did began to rain. "So be careful, or we will risk all for nothing after all."

* * *

_Just a small question. _

_If you have a choice to break that curse of ours with your own hands, would you do it? _

_The items we had given to you is rather special for that reason._

_Sky Acrobaleno_

* * *

OMG

THIS IS OVER DUE!

xcuse me but I had decided to have another story, this one more confusing if you don't read Thanksgiving story I had put up and I will be putting up New Year Story soon as well. Well. HAVE A GREAT VACATION!


End file.
